I'd Lie
by RhiHudson98
Summary: honey please. this is not a song-fic or a "we are BBf's and now we are in love" so, don't get your hopes up. hope you enjoy : -Jeremiah 29:11
1. and i count the colors in his eyes

I was the girl every girl wanted to be.

I had it all.

Everyone wanted to be my friend.

My life was perfect.

Mom and Dad were at home. My sister Ella was just starting her sophmore year and I was starting my senior year. Nudge, JJ, James, a.k.a. Iggy (no one really knows why we call him that) and Zephyr a.k.a. Gazzy or the Gasman (if you have ever been around him, you understand) were my best friends. Of course, there was the other "popular" kids. Like Dylan for instance, who was the star quarterback, and also, had a MAJOR thing for me. Like I said, everything was perfect.

Until, he came.

It was the fourth week of school. I was sitting in first period talking to Nudge and JJ, when he walked in with Mrs. White, the principal. Nudge and JJ were rambling about how hot he was and all I could do was stare. Not because I thought he was hot. (trust me he was) It was the fact that as soon as he walked in, he looked at me, and I looked at him… Well, I just could NOT, for the life of me, quit looking at his onyx pools most people would call eyes. They were beautiful. Too bad I didn't know that, that moment, right there, when he walked in, would change my life forever.

Max Ride would forever be remembered of the girl who fell for the dark haired new kid.


	2. he'd never tell you, but he can play

my eyes connected with his, and at that moment, i completely forgot about everything surrounding me. when Nudge started calling my name, i didn't hear him, but he did. all he did was smirk. at me! he had the balls to smirk at me! that's when i got peeved. it's like he knew he was hot. he carried himself like he knew he did. i knew his type. for crying out loud, i just broke up with one his type. he was the quarterback at his old school, had so many secrets if he wrote a book, it would be forty chapters long. he was the type that played every single girl at his old school. i knew it. i just knew it. it's like when i first looked at his eyes, he let everything show true, until he realized what he was doing, shut up his eyes, and smirked. let me tell you, I knew I was hot. I had so many secrets my book would be forty chapters long. I played every guy here. ME. and no way was he taking my reputation from me. so i did the normal thing for me. i smirked back.

i did this, because i knew by the look in his eyes, that he thought i was hot. but i also knew that just like i knew him, he automatically knew me too. and for some odd reason, i liked that. it kept me mysterious, but also him. that was good, for now. i would find out so much more, but he wouldn't. it's how i did things around here. i got close, i broke it. except, for Gazzy, Nudge, JJ and Iggy. it's how i rolled.

when the teacher said his name was Nickolas Clark and he told him he went by Fang, i automatically knew why. not the story behind it, but i knew he did something as a child and all the kids made fun of him and named him that, and it stuck. been there, done that. when he sat down in front of me, smirking before he sat, i smelled his cologne from where i was sitting and knew he wore for the chicks. it amazed me how i knew all this, because no one at my school was like me, yet here was the kid from who-knows where who is exactly like me.

after the bell, i left as soon as it sounded like usual, knowing that Nudge and JJ would catch up at my locker, what shocked me was to have the school slut standing there at my locker. now, i may have been the most popular girl in school, but i was not a slut. i have had five boyfriends from the grade five to now. plus, i am a virgin, yet i knew the new kid, was not. and he was proud.

finally, after convincing her she wasn't getting to me, i headed to my private music class. my favorite by the way. what i didn't expect, was to hear someone playing a guitar in there. nobody had this class before me, and this was a PRIVATE class. maybe Mrs. Towns was catching up with a student from some other class. when i walked in i saw something that didn't surprise me because he was there, it surprised me because he was there at this time. when i opened the door and saw Nickolas, i mean Fang, playing the guitar, extremely good i might add, i was a little taken back. then Mrs. Towns popped her head out of her office and stated the statement i feared the most. "Oh Max! you're here! Fang here will be joining your lessons because all the others already have two people in them. have you met?"

this ought to be good.

**how was it? i know my capitalization was crappy in this one, but i was in a hurry.(: hope you liked it!**


	3. i don't think that passenger seat

**So, I know my capitalization was sucky in the last chapter and I know I had some spelling in corrections and I know the chapter was short and simple, but I hope this one makes up for it. I tried my best to do so.(: thanks for all the reviews and advice, but understand this…I am only fourteen and I almost got left at my mom's work…give me a break here. So, anyway… here we go!**

As soon as he turned his head and saw it was me, he smirked. Goodness was that all he did?

"No, Mrs. Towns, we haven't. I'm Max."

He did that guy thing where they nod to say 'sup?

"Well, now you have. Now, Max, where did we get to yesterday?"

And throughout the whole class she went back and forth from me to him. It was like a rollercoaster for pete's sake.

_Ring Ring Ring_

We walked out, didn't say a word and walked our separate ways. Boring, I know. Just wait for it. He was in all of my classes. EVERY single one. And all he did was stare. It was lunch where I wanted to die. We were all sitting there. Me, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Dylan and everyone else who was majoring in sports. I almost crapped myself, when I got up to throw my stuff away and out the door, in the hallway there was this nerdy, kind of (not really) pretty girl, Brigid, and Fang…kissing…no, they were definitely making out. His hands were at her waist, hers were in his hair. I'm not sure why that bothered me, but I didn't go back to the table, instead, I went to my favorite place. The music room. Mrs. Towns had lunch with us, so it was empty and I knew she wouldn't mind. I grabbed my guitar and started playing.

_Your beautiful eyes_

_Stare right into my_

_Eyes…_

_And sometimes_

_I think of you late at night_

_I don't know why…_

_I want to be somewhere_

_Chorus:_

_Where you are_

_I want to be _

_Where…_

_You're here_

_You're eyes_

_Are looking into mine_

_So, baby make me_

_Fly…_

_My heart_

_Has never_

_Felt this way before_

_I'm looking through your_

_I'm looking through your_

_Eyes…_

_Ring Ring Ring._

The day was over and I couldn't have been more excited…if I only knew that he heard it. And somehow, he knew it was for him.

After school I was walking to my car, ready to go home and take a nap, when something completely unexpected happened. HE came up to me. And talked to me. Like he said a full freaking sentence!

"Can you give me a ride home? Apparently my mom came and got my car and told the school to tell me to find my own ride…think you can be my ride?" Then he showed his famous smirk. I on the other hand was surprised as crap he had asked me and thought that he just said the longest thing I had ever heard him say. So I did the so un-normal thing for me to do.

"Sure."

Let me tell you something…

I don't think that passenger seat, has ever looked this good to me.

We got to the first red light in town and I realized something. Why on earth would he ask ME to give him a ride when he had Brigid or some guy friend he had made over the last twelve hours. So, then I was back to normal again.

"Why on Earth would you ask me to take you home? I mean, I have volleyball practice later plus I'm sure you have made some friends today. We have never even talked before now, and all the sudden your asking for a ride like we are best friends. What the heck?"

He freaking shrugged.

"UGH! You know what never mind, where the heck do you even live?"

He pointed left, so I went left. It took about another left and a right to realize we were going in the same direction of my house… Crap.

Then he pointed left. Yep, we were on my street. Then he asked the question I knew he would ask…

"So, where do you live?"

I pointed at the end of the street where the biggest house in this part of town was. "There."

"There?" "Yeah." "Wow." "Yeah, so where do you live?" He pointed to the house two doors down from mine. "There." "So , we're kind of like neighbors…" "Apparently." Well, this is just great. My life just got even better.

I pulled up to his house and he jumped out, "Thanks. Really." And you know what, he actually looked sincere…but I knew his kind, It was all a fake. Every nice thing he said, it was all just a show. I knew this because this is how I was, and as I have established before, he may not know it, but we are alike, in a lot of ways. I know him, yet I so don't. But I would. I so would. And that, I think he does know. Which could be good, or bad. I guess it depends on how you look at it. I see it as bad, because now I know he will be expecting me to try to get close. This sucks because I always, ALWAYS, do the unexpected…Poopie.

So I nodded my goodbye and drove the five seconds to my house, parked my car in the garage and went inside, ready for some song writing. I wrote a whole song in two hours. I was prepared to sing it at the school talent show. It was kind of a ritual. I sang every year, Iggy rapped, Nudge danced (Jazz, incase you were wondering) and Gazzy did…well his name is Gazzy. So I was ready, too bad I had to wait another month to perform it. Oh well, I guess "Tell Me That You Love Me" would have to wait. The only crappy thing about this song is it was a duet…so some dude would have to sing with me which sucks cause ONE what guy would want to sing and TWO what guy's voice would go great with mine? Ughh, I have a feeling if I ask Mrs. Towns she would tell me to ask HIM, if he could even sing…greatttttt.

**So my story is coming out just a little cliché isn't it? Crap, this is not going as planned. Well, should I keep it as it is, or fix this chapter and change it. I want your opinion. Please let me know!(:**

**-RhiHudson98**

**By the way, the song in this chapter was "Beautiful Eyes" by Taylor Swift(:**


End file.
